


Introduction to Tomfoolery

by hedwwig



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedwwig/pseuds/hedwwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a quiet night in Casa de Chez Trobed when Abed Nadir almost gave his best friend a heart attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction to Tomfoolery

**Author's Note:**

> This is Rachel's fault, and may spiral out of control into a chaptered fic. God only knows.

It was a quiet night in Casa de Chez Trobed when Abed Nadir almost gave his best friend a heart attack. They were watching Juno, Troy’s arm around Abed’s shoulder and Abed controlling the remote. Right before a crucial scene, Abed paused the movie. Troy was digging around in the chip bag and didn’t notice right away.

 

"Hey Troy…"

"Yeah, man?"

 

Abed continued pausing for dramatic effect, staring at a random speck of dust on the floor. He made sure he could see Troy from the corner of his eye, and waited for him to turn his head before continuing.

 

"I, um. I’ve got… I’ve got to tell you something." Here, Abed took a shaky breath to sell it even further.

"…what’s wrong? Are you dying? Is someone else dying? Did you snap and kill that dude from Señor Kevin’s?!" The panic in Troy’s voice increased with every question.

 

Abed paused for the appropriate amount of time before squeezing out a choked sob. 

 

"Troy… I… I’m- I’m pregnant."

 

Here, he finally turned to face his best friend once more, just in time to see his eyes bug out and all the breath escape his lungs. 

 

"What?!" Troy jumped from his seat and began pacing the room. "Oh man, I’m not ready to be a dad. Oh god, we should’ve used protection, we shouldn’t have let this happen, how far along are you? Are you okay? I mean I’ll always have a job working AC repair, I can do this, I can support us, unless you want me to stay home with the baby? Oh my god, Abed, what’re we gonna do?!"

 

This continued for a while until Abed quietly said Troy’s name. 

 

"Yeah? What? What’s wrong? Are you having cravings? We have pickles and ice cream, of course-"

"Troy, I can’t get pregnant. Also we’ve never had sex." 

 

Troy’s eyes returned to their normal size, and his mouth pursed as he slowly sat back down.

They were silent for a full three minutes.

 

"I was just playing along." 

 

The corner of Abed’s mouth turned up in a smile as he pressed play.


End file.
